Hallows Eve Confessions
by LadyFrankie
Summary: This was inspired by "Until The Day It Becomes A Pumpkin" episode, when Haruhi gets caught with Hikaru in the net. Especially when she leans over him and he shamelessly...*Clears throat(that's inside)* But instead of Hikaru, It's Neko! YAY!


Hallows Eve Confessions

This isn't the Fanfic that I originally wanted to upload, but whatever. I am like super attracted to Nekozawa, and people seem to forget him… which really and truly makes me sad. This was inspired by "Until The Day It Becomes A Pumpkin" episode, when Haruhi gets caught with Hikaru in the net. Especially when she leans over him and he shamelessly stares right at her boobs… But instead of Hikaru, It's Neko! YAY!

Hikaru, Kaoru, Soga, and I ran down the long school hall far away from that damn skull and the creepy ass figure that dropped it. I was in front, then Soga, then the twins. Soga was screaming like a madman, the twins were holding onto each other for dear life, and I just really wanted to ditch all of them before we were chased. I made a quick turn and they all kept running straight.

To ensure not being followed I ran down the corridor I was standing at so no one could see me. A ways down the hall I heard a deep voice yell something about not running any further, but thinking it was another ghoul, I ran faster. While running, something big slammed into my side and enveloped me in its arms. Then we both tripped over a small cord and a huge net came up from underneath us. The jarr from both attacks made me thoroughly confused. Then I realized I was trapped with some psycho in a net.

I flipped completely out and pushed him off me, while trying to put as much distance as I could between us in such a little space. "Yeah, that's how women usually respond to me…" said the deep voice. I froze, that voice… "Nekozawa?" I asked grabbing the figure's shoulders to angle them upwards. When I could finally see them, I saw that it was Neko. "God, Nekozawa you scared the crap outta me!" I scolded him, but I relaxed and my body slid down a little to the very bottom of the net next to his.

"Hehe… yeah, I really wasn't trying to catch you. You're the last person I wanted to catch, you just kinda got in the way," he said. Offended, I said, "Ohh I'm soo absolutely sorry for getting in your way then. And also, why the hell did you put a trap in the middle of a hall way?! That's ridiculous!"

"I didn't mean it like that" he mumbled. "Oh really, then what did you mean exactly?!" I said sarcastically. "Well I really wanted to get the three idiots captured before I found you, they might try to interfere…" he said with a strange glint in his eye.

"Uhh… interfere…with what…?" I stammered.

Neko sighed and said," the twins seemed to have found out something and I really don't want them to tell you before I do, so you get the whole story." "Oh, well then what's wrong?"

"Uhm nothing's wrong, but I'll tell you after we get out… it could make things a bit weird..."

'Make things weird? What's that even supposed to mean?' I thought. I looked up at him, noticing that he looked nervous. Could he have noticed that I like him?! Ohh god no! He probably thinks I'm like stalking him or something because I always stare at him!

"You might as well just say it, I already know what your gonna say." I said sadly.

"Oh, well then I see you don't feel the same…"

"Wait what? Yeah I don't feel the same. I like you but you probably think I'm some kind of creepy stalker…"

"What?! I like you too! And I'm the one who stares at you and does curses, why would you be the creepy one?"

And Scene! I'm not at all happy with this, it's just like the back story and the title sucks sooo badly, but I promised an update! And since I defiantly lied about… uh… something…..*COUGH*the Alice in Wonderland fics*COUGH* I made myself uphold this promise!

I got really tired of writing "He Said" and "She Said" (I say **I own the DJ**(haha love that song)) so I just quit and separated them with spaces….. I'm very tired so goodnight.

Your Authoress,

Momo

P.S. LOVE ME LIKE MONEYYYYY

Seriously though,

Momo


End file.
